Written in the Walls of my Heart
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Adrien Agreste has been a Blank all his life, a person without a soulmark. He has made his peace with this. He is fine. Really. And then he meets Ladybug. Soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, it has been ages since I've submitted anything. Hello again. I am alive and I have so many new things to share.**

Chapter 1

Sometimes, Adrien wonders if his father would have loved him more, paid him just a bit more attention if he were a Common instead of a Blank. There isn't anything inherently wrong with being a Blank. It's not terribly uncommon to be born without a mark, but to grow up knowing that he is one of the few Blanks, a person without a soulmate waiting for them, is a great disappointment.

The first time Adrien encounters any mention of a soulmate is in the local park his nanny had brought him to for the very first time. Little Adrien Agreste had been vibrating with excitement as he looked around the playground full of children the same age as he was. Never had he seen so many kids in one place, having been homeschooled and allowed only scheduled playdates with select individuals of a similar pedigree. Before she can stop him, he squirms out of his nanny's hold and scrambles up the jungle gym like a squirrel. Up here, he pretends he can't hear his nanny frantically ordering him to come back down. He leans brazenly over the railing and watches all the children running around below him.

Adrien thinks about joining them but he doesn't know how to go about it. While he contemplates how to ask to join in their games, he spots a flash of pink on a girl's neck. Confused, he turns to another girl hanging upside down from the monkey bars who has green on her knee.

The more he looks, the more he notices that almost all of them had a colorful stain somewhere on their body. Blue snaking up a girl's arm, purple winding its way down a boy's leg. Adrien frowns and scrutinizes his own arms and legs but he finds nothing. Even as young as he is, Adrien knows that something is very Wrong.

He clambers down and stops a boy passing him who is carrying a bright red ball that matches the hue of his soul mark.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" Adrien asks innocently, jabbing at the crimson lettering on the boy's arm. He's much too little to be able to read them but he knows that there's a question written on the boy's skin.

"It's a soul mark, dummy," the boy explains to him with a roll of his eyes like it is the most obvious truth in the entire world. "Everybody has'em. Don't you know anything at all?"

Adrien shrinks into himself before puffing up, trying his best to look like he knows something about anything. The boy makes a derisive sound and ignores him in favor of tossing the ball back to his group of friends and rejoining them. After that, Adrien feels a little sick in his stomach and complains to his nanny that he doesn't feel like playing anymore.

When his father's assistant explains soul marks to a young curious Adrien with gentle, pitying words that night, he is devastated. For weeks after, nothing can console him. Not even the new toys his father buys for him or the smell of his favorite foods the chef makes him. Not even when Nathalie comes into his room and patiently explains to him that a soul mark does not necessarily guarantee a mutual soulmate or even a romantic one. It could be one sided or they might never even meet, and really, he is not missing much by being a Blank. Adrien pointedly ignores her and buries himself further under his blankets in the hopes that she'll get the message and leave him alone.

Adrien is crushed and he cries for something he never had and will never be able to have. He sobs for the lonely yawning hole in his chest, which he now knows is the universe denying him a soulmate. It's not fair, he mumbles bitterly into his pillow at night. It just isn't fair.

Eventually, Adrien makes his peace with this.

His nanny manages to coax him out of his bitter sulk and proceeds to answer every single one of his questions about soul marks and soul bonds. She shows him a mark on the inside of her elbow that has turned black. When he inquires about it, she offers him a sad little smile and tells him about the story of a handsome, kind man who was already married to his soulmate and had two beautiful children she nannies for. It breaks his heart in two and he suddenly stops feeling despondent about himself.

Adrien vows to himself that he will never ever let that happen to him. He will be happy, he decides. With or without a soulmate.

Being a Blank isn't so bad, Adrien tries to tell himself. He can choose his own destiny, pick whom he wants to love. But with it comes the uncertainty of finding someone who will not suit him, or finding a person and having them find their soulmates later in life. He pushes these thought into the back of his mind, shoves them in a deep dark place that he promises himself never to dwell in.

Evidently his father has the same idea. As soon as Adrien is old enough to behave obediently in public, he is pushed toward his first modelling job. As he grows older, the fact that he doesn't have a soul mark works in his favor. Without a soul mark, he can be any girl's soulmate. He is every girl's dream come true, their perfect idol. He's put into clothes with short sleeves or has photoshoots that emphasize the pure blank canvas of his arms and legs.

He is okay with this.

This is fine.

* * *

He had begged, he had bargained, he had pleaded, and in the very end, his father had reluctantly acquiesced and allowed him to go to public school. With the stipulation that he got perfect grades and attended his modeling events and his extracurriculars, of course. Adrien had been so happy that he was just about ready to agree to anything.

School is incredible, everything he had hoped for and more. School is where Nino is, his very first best friend. School is where he can talk to his peers and enjoy lamenting with them over mountains of schoolwork and projects. He can be a normal teen with normal teen problems. But school is also where his fellow students talk about soulmates.

They're in high school; the subject of soulmates comes up more often than not. Not a day goes by without Adrien overhearing someone mentioning something about their soulmate or their soul mark. Mostly it's just speculation about what their soulmate might look like, what they might be doing in life right this very moment. Some of the extremely lucky ones like Mylene and Ivan have already found each other and bask in their classmates' envy and congratulations.

Inevitably, there's the showing off of people's soul marks. Some of the fortunate have Specifics: Questions and Answers that span their limbs and crawl along their bodies like flowering tattoos. Others have Generals, one worded soul marks that cover a wrist or maybe wrap around a finger. At least they have one.

"Good morning," Adrien smiles courteously at Alya and Marinette. He makes it a daily habit to greet them since Nino is best friends with them and he is on good terms with them.

"Morning!" Alya greets cordially before going back to her phone no doubt to scan the news forums for another juicy lead. Adrien admires her diligence to her work. The girl is nothing if not persistent.

"G-Good morning!" Marinette squeaks back, bright red staining her cheeks. It's obvious that she has a crush on him but he can only maintain this polite exchange. Any more would be selfish on his part especially when he sees the beginnings of her soul mark emblazoned on the side of her neck. There is someone out there for her and it is not him.

He sets his bag down and rummages around for his pen and pad. Nino slides in next to him and offers him a sleepy salutation.

"Honestly, Marinette," He hears Alya murmur sympathetically to her friend. "You know he can't return your feelings."

His hands subconsciously tighten on his pen; they're not being as quiet as they think they are.

"I know," Marinette replies dejectedly.

Nino sends him a concerned look and sets a companionable hand on his arm in question. He smiles back as jovially as he can even though he wants nothing more than to scream at the unfairness of the world. They're not trying to be mean about it. After all, everyone knows Adrien Agreste is a Blank. He tries his hardest to ignore them as the teacher begins the lecture.

* * *

He is going to get scolded when he comes back down. Adrien knows this but he can't help it. The attic used to be his favorite place to be when he was feeling upset. It was quiet, peaceful and dark, a welcome respite from his father's judging eyes and endless lessons. He hasn't actually been up here in a while but his father had just revealed that he had scheduled a modeling gala on the day of Nino's birthday even though Adrien had specifically requested that day off so he could attend his best friend's party.

Naturally he had protested. Naturally his father had disregarded him and sent him to his room to ruminate on his behavior. He decided to hide here instead like the coward he was.

He used to pretend that the stacked boxes were towers of his very own castle and that he was the ruler of a benevolent kingdom where his subjects adored him and nothing bad ever happened except the occasional dragon that he swiftly vanquished.

He squashes himself further into the space between the beams and lays his chin on his bent knees, watching dust float in the air in front of him. How stupidly naive he was.

Sometimes, Adrien thinks about leaving all this behind. Just escaping this cold desolate place and never coming back. He thinks about where he would go, the places he's always wanted to see, the things he's always wanted to do. He dreams about adventure and flight and warmth. How happy he would be. Eventually though, the logical side of him always overrules this desire. There is nowhere he can run where his father will not find him and bend him back into the obedient puppet he is now. The notion puts a sour taste in his mouth and an ugly hot feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A glow forces him to look up. Did Nathalie find him already?

But no, the glow is coming from underneath a stack piled in the far corner of the room. That's weird. There's no light in that corner of the room, he thinks to himself. Curious, Adrien pads over to the cardboard and peers into its depth.

He shuffles through the box, tossing aside dusty fabric and old bits of costumes until he unearths a velvet ring box glowing between the seams. Nestled in the fuzzy cloth is a silver ring with a beautiful black jewel that swirls and shimmers in the low light. Emerald eyes widen as he examines the nebulous facets. It kind of looked like an entire galaxy was held in its depths.

As if responding to his touch the ring glows a brilliant acid green light, forcing Adrien to drop it with a startled grunt as he shields his eyes. When he finally blinks away the stars from his eyes, the ring has rolled a few feet away and right next to it is the most peculiar looking doll that he has ever seen. Carefully, he drops down next to it.

It's some type of little kitty doll with a disproportionately large head and fluffy ears.

"W-What the-?" Adrien squints at the tiny thing on the floor. Gingerly, he pinches the tail of the creature between thumb and forefinger, and lifts it up. He tilts his head slightly and examines it, turning it left and right. Giant jade eyes blink awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" the thing yelps, struggling in his grasp. Adrien lets out a shrill scream (later he'll assure himself that it was a much manlier yell) and throws it as far away from him as possible while scrambling back until he hits a wall. The creature clutches its tail consolingly between two tiny paws and glares at him. "Well, I never!" it huffs indignantly. "Clearly the quality in societal manners has gone down this generation. The nerve! Throwing me into the wall like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"What are you?" Adrien asks cautiously. How in the hell is it floating like that? He brings a finger up to the doll which is swiftly slapped away. Adrien yelps and cradles his finger away from it.

"I'm Plagg, a kwami!" the fairy introduces itself before staring at him suspiciously, "What are you? And how did you find me?"

"I'm Adrien," he says, eyeballing it cautiously but his curiosity wins out, "What's a kwami?"

"A Miraculous, of course," it rolls its eyes at him. Adrien is transported back to the time the boy in the park had rolled his eyes at him when he didn't know what a soul mark was. The memory causes a painful tightening of his chest like it always does but he shakes it off.

"What's a Miraculous?"

The next few minutes become the most confusing and weirdest minutes of his life as the little cat creature proceeds to explain everything to him. To say that his mind is blown is an understatement. He subtly pinches himself when Plagg is not looking and winces. Definitely not dreaming then.

A stuffed animal really did just offer him a part time position as a super hero. Jesus Christ, the day he is having.

"If you were able to touch the ring, then you must be the next Chosen," Plagg says.

"Chosen?"

"To be the next Chat Noir, of course," Plagg clicks his tongue, "Honestly, it's like you weren't even listening."

Adrien twitches an eyebrow. The fairy's attitude is starting to annoy him but then the words finally register. Red blooms along his cheeks. He doesn't know whether to be flattered or ashamed.

"B-But I'm nothing special," Adrien denies, staring at the ring forlornly. Surely he couldn't be a superhero. "There has to be some kind of mistake."

"If the ring has picked you then you are," Plagg says frankly as if he is stating a solid fact. His tone brooks no argument and Adrien can only gaze up at this tiny sprite with awe. Never in his life has anyone believed so resolutely in him.

It feels… good and warm, in a way that he hasn't felt in a very long time. He tries valiantly to hide the smile bubbling up on his face.

"So what do you say?" Plagg smirks, offering up the ring, "Want to give it a spin?"

He stares at the ring, flicks back to the doll, and then to the attic's contents, his imaginary kingdom with its imaginary people who adore him. Adrien's mouth thins into a sharp line.

"Alright," Adrien finally agrees, "I'll do it. Transform me, Plagg!"

Becoming Chat Noir is power and freedom all wrapped up in one. Never has he felt this unrestricted before. The night air blowing past his cheeks as he streaks across the Parisian skyline, the burn of his muscles as he jumps from roof to roof, it's exhilarating and incredible. He lets out a loud whoop as he free falls a couple of stories before stopping himself with his new magnetic baton. Paris is his playground and he is its newest knight.

"This is so freaking awesome!" he screams exultantly to the stars, extending his arms out wide above him. Plagg pops out of the ring and he's left standing on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral, relishing the sight of the twinkling lights below him.

"How does it feel?" Plagg asks slyly.

"It feels amazing!" Adrien laughs joyfully, enjoying the cold air breezing around him. "This is the best day of my life!"

"So how about?" Plagg holds out his paw, "You become Paris' savior and in return, you bring me wheels of Camembert and the occasional akuma."

It is the fastest and the best decision Adrien makes in his entire life.

* * *

He gets out of the hot shower after a grueling long day of fighting off thugs and capturing akuma. Stretching his arms over his head, he lets out a contented sigh at the ache in his shoulders. It's the good kind of ache, the one he usually gets after a job well done on the training field or after a successful patrol.

He swans up to his bathroom mirror in a heat-induced daze and uses the edge of the towel around his shoulder to wipe away the fog.

A line of green below Adrien's clavicle stops him cold. He closes in on his reflection, his nose a few scant centimeters away from the glass as he reads the words inscribed on his chest with wide, disbelieving eyes.

 _That was quite the fall there._

For one insane moment, he assumes that he got ink on himself some time during a photoshoot. He rubs at the mark but it doesn't come off. Adrien can't breathe. The room suddenly blurs and tilts on an axis as he turns to face his kwami.

"Plagg what the hell is this?" he whispers quietly.

"It's a soul mark," Plagg responds boredly, much more interested in the wheel of Camembert that Adrien had brought up. "I thought all you humans had one."

"No, it can't be," Adrien chokes out but his fingers are trembling when he reaches up to gently touch the first letter of his new soul mark. It's real. It's absolutely real.

"Why?" Plagg twitches his ears. "Did you not have one before?"

Adrien numbly shakes his head.

"Oh, then she must have picked out hers already," Plagg answers under his breath but Adrien has already tuned him out and does not hear his kwami's cryptic reply.

He is too wrapped up in the fact that he had a soul mark. Oh God, he has a bond mate. There is someone out there in this world, waiting to speak his words to him. Proof that he is loved.

He cries in delirious catharsis, sinking to his knees and touching the words etched along his chest with reverence over and over again as tears fall down his cheeks. Adrien presses his fingers against his skin, traces the curving letters to sear it permanently into his memory forever. He isn't alone anymore, doesn't have to be alone ever again.

His father cannot know about his new soul mark. This Adrien knows deep in his heart even if he doesn't totally understand why. He invests in some tattoo concealer and for the most part it works. Years of working on photoshoots and being surrounded by the best makeup artists the industry has to offer have honed his skills and his father is not around too much to have a good look at him.

He'll tell him one day. Maybe. Perhaps not.

Chat Noir becomes a flirtatious daredevil. He becomes more lackadaisical with his aerobatics, throwing himself off of buildings without a care in the world, only to catch himself at the last second. With each daring stunt he half hopes that he'll meet his soulmate. He imagines them to be a compassionate civilian perhaps, or maybe a resident whose home he crashes into (it wouldn't be the first time). He entertains the thought that maybe he'll meet them while he's in his civilian identity, a classic meet-cute where he trips in front of his soulmate and they help him up with a laugh and his words on their lips.

Luckily for Adrien, he only has to wait two months before he meets his soulmate.

* * *

She is perfect.

Absolutely, irrevocably perfect.

It should be completely illegal how perfect she is but all Adrien can do is watch with wide eyes as she sprints over and grabs his arm, hauling him up over the edge of the building with an almighty pull. God, she's so strong and wonderful and everything he wishes to be. If he wasn't in love with her before, then he definitely is now.

He already knows before she can say a single word that she is the One. He will be utterly ruined for anyone else but he can't find it in himself to do anything but let it happen.

"That was quite the fall there," she says lightly and it is done. That's it. Over. Finished.

Chat Noir feels the telltale searing heat on his chest and if he had peeked at his soul mark right now, he knows that it would be the black of a matched pair. Adrien can die happy now. He's given it some serious thought. If the fall hadn't killed him then this beautiful impossible girl surely would.

This is his soulmate, all his. The universe sought to give him this bright lovely person as his match and all he can do is stare up at her in worship. Finally, he is not alone. She is finally right here in front of him.

Adrien is so wrapped up in drinking in the sight of his soulmate that he barely hears her next words.

"I'm Ladybug," she introduces warmly. Immediately he commits that name into his memory. The name of his soulmate, he thinks miraculously. "What do they call you?" She smiles at him.

It is quite a pretty smile, Adrien notes faintly in the back of his mind. It is also a polite distant smile, meant to greet total strangers. For one stupid moment, Adrien allows himself to hope and dream and wish before he squashes it all down, bottles it up tight as wretched realization dawns on him. He is hers but she is not his. He remembers his father's assistant, her lecture on one-sided soul mate bonds, and plasters on a pleasant smile of his own even though he's internally fracturing in half right now.

"Name's Chat Noir," he manages to get out over the hammering in his chest. God, can she hear how loud his heart is beating for her? Can she see what she is doing to him?

"Pleased to meet you," Ladybug grins good-naturedly, offering him a hand up, "I thought I was the only one running around in a silly outfit saving Paris."

He catches himself drawing his eyes down her skintight suit and mentally kicks himself in the head. Focus, Adrien, he chides himself. This could be the only interaction he ever has with his soulmate and he has to make this count. He fantasizes them as mutual acquaintances, offering each other an acknowledging nod whenever they pass by each other in the future on their way to stop akumas.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, my lady," Chat Noir teases as he takes the proffered hand and pulls himself up. "And I happen to think you look lovely in that outfit." Before she can let go, he daringly presses a kiss to the back of her hand. At least let him have this, he begs to the universe. If he couldn't claim this radiant girl as his then please, give him this one moment.

She flushes adorably to his infinite pleasure before snatching her hand back.

"You're quite the charmer," she remarks dryly.

"I've been called that, yes," he shoots back with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately I like to keep my business and pleasure separate," Ladybug shakes her head in mock disappointment. "You must understand."

"Aw," Adrien affects a pout, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

His lady's lip twitches up in an amused smile. "Luckily my name isn't Jack."

This is fun, he thinks as they banter back and forth. He didn't know that it would be this easy to talk to his soulmate.

"Speaking of, would you like to work together?" she asks guilelessly like she doesn't know how monumental those words mean to him. "You were pretty great out there. You know, before the akuma tossed you off the side of the building. It would be so much easier to fight if we do it together and watch each other's backs, right?"

She wants to work together. With him. His soulmate wants to work with him, stopping crime and saving Paris. Adrien is wrong. Now he can die happy.

"Y-Yes!" he stammers out quickly with what he is sure is a stupid grin spreading across his face.

"Perfect!" she shines a thousand watt smile at him. "We're going to be an awesome team, I just know it."

Dear God, she is so cute, too cute. Adrien buries his face in his hands to hide the red crawling up his face.

When they exchange numbers, he tries his hardest to hold back the elated fanboy-ish squeal that is bubbling up in his throat. He has his soulmate's number. He can contact and talk to his soulmate whenever he wants.

"I'll be seeing you around then, kitty cat," she smirks, before swinging off into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Continue? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was only ever meant to be a twoshot but I might write some codas or time stamps depending on how well this is received.**

Chapter 2

They work brilliantly together, trading quips and sassing each other in between annihilating akuma and saving Paris. It's so entertaining that Adrien cannot remember another time in his life when he's been this ecstatic.

Every day when he's on a mission with his lady, he gleans just a little more of her personality, her likes and dislikes, her fears and desires. She's strong for sure but she also watches over Paris with such gentle eyes. (He wishes that she would look at him, only at him.) She utterly hates cold rain and revels in the sunshine. She detests peas but loves strawberries with reckless abandon. She smiles so stunningly that the world seems much brighter because of it.

Adrien respects that Ladybug wants to keep their civilian lives separate. He admires her adherence to keeping each other and their loved ones safe. But at the same time, it kills him inside that he cannot see his soulmate's real face. At night when he lies in bed, he imagines what she might look like without the mask. He pictures various scenarios where they bump into each other randomly on the Parisian streets while in their civilian clothes and they'll just _know_. There would be the initial surprise at first, then familiarity, perhaps an invitation to coffee. In his dreams, she returns his feelings and they live happily ever after.

On days where there are no patrols or akuma attacks, he counts the hours, minutes, and seconds until he can see her again.

He convinces himself that he is fortunate with this. He is content with being Ladybug's partner and friend. They spend nights together watching over Paris, fighting side by side like a well-oiled machine. They talk and laugh when they have a spare moment. He gets to know his soulmate which is more than most people can say.

They never talk about their soul marks. He isn't even certain if his Lady has one but surely she must. The universe would pick the most perfect soulmate for her, someone kind and clever and as resilient as she is. Someone not him.

The thought that someday, his lady might meet her soulmate causes a shard of pain to lace through his chest but he smiles and endures it. Because in the end, nothing would make him happier than seeing his lady happy. Until then, he tucks every interaction, every moment he spends with Ladybug in his heart and selfishly monopolizes her attention with his flirtations when he can.

He is happy with just this.

This is fine.

* * *

He gets to school with five minutes to spare and nearly collapses against a wall from exhaustion. Akuma attacks should be banned from early mornings. It had been particularly hard to wrangle an excuse for his early start in the day and on top of that, he had to fight an akuma and still make it to school on time. If they ever find out where Hawkmoth is hiding, Adrien is going to beat the man to a pulp with his baton. After he de-transforms, Plagg immediately dives for his school bag where he has a wheel of Camembert stashed. He can't even fault his kwami for his gluttony this time. All Adrien wants to do is curl up in his bed and maybe sleep for a week.

Above him, he catches a glimpse of scarlet and automatically follows the lithe form arcing over his head. Paris' heroine lands a couple of feet away from him, unaware of her hidden spectator. He presses himself closer to the wall, a scream bubbling in his throat.

What is Ladybug doing here? Unless…

Ladybug goes to his school? He can barely pick his jaw up from the floor but the next moment has him reeling in astonishment as his Lady de-transforms and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is standing in her place. Beside her is a red kwami who flies into her bag as she begins sprinting towards their classroom.

He brings a hand up to his face and soundly slaps himself. Nope, he's definitely awake. This isn't the product of his overly stressed mind and his sleepy stupor.

Marinette is Ladybug.

Marinette who is kind and sweet and tough…

And then it hits him.

Sweet heavens above, he's an idiot. He doesn't have time to contemplate his blindness though when the warning bell rings. Adrien rushes into class with only moments to spare. He doesn't realize he's shaking badly until he collapses into his seat like a doll with its strings cut.

"Is everything alright?" Nino asks worriedly, noting his furrowed brows and his pensive look.

"Y-Yeah," he stammers, trying his hardest not to turn around, "I-I'm fine."

"You're not usually this late to class," Nino replies, "And your face is kind of pale."

"O-Oh," he cups his cheeks protectively. Was he being that obvious? "I uh… just didn't get enough sleep last night. You know, homework and all." He laughs nervously.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" the voice of his Lady causes him to snap towards her.

Her ocean blue eyes, so similar to Ladybug's (how did he not notice this before?), are full of concern for him. For him. His pulse thrums in his ears. He could probably melt into a pile of Adrien goo right now from how elated he is.

"I-I'm fine," he tries to smile reassuringly but it must come out wonky because her concern only increases tenfold.

Adrien honestly doesn't know if he is grateful or disappointed when they can't speak anymore as the professor enters the classroom and begins her lesson.

* * *

The bell takes far too long to ring. By that time, Adrien is literally vibrating in his seat from nervous energy. All through class, he wants to turn around and just stare at Marinette, search for his Lady in his Princess' features.

He stands up abruptly, his chair making such a loud grating noise that half the class turns to him in annoyance but he doesn't notice. He only has eyes for Marinette who looks at him in trepidation.

"Come with me," Adrien says but there is a desperate plea in his tone.

The look of trepidation morphs into a look of complete embarrassed shock. The rest of the class bursts out into furious murmurs and whispers but Adrien could care less.

"Um… okay?" she responds warily, eyes darting to Alya for reassurance. Alya, bless her heart, flaps her hand in a shooing gesture at Marinette with an easy smile to Adrien. He smiles back in thanks as Marinette rises out of her chair in a more sedate manner.

At this point the entire class is staring at them in confusion but Adrien single-mindedly leads Marinette out of the classroom and to the gardens in the back. There is usually very little foot traffic during this time of day and he is banking on the fact that no one will disturb them while he works out the most mind-blowing revelation he's had since becoming a teenage superhero.

They stand in front of each other. Adrien has no idea what he's doing but he stares at Marinette like she'll suddenly transform into Ladybug.

"So," Marinette draws out the 'o'. She looks highly uncomfortable. "Are we going to stare at each other for the rest of lunch period?"

He doesn't know how he's going to broach the subject. He needs a gentle approach. Something non-confrontational to ease it into the conversation.

"You're Ladybug," he blurts out before mentally kicking himself in the face. Or his brain could just decide to go for the blunt method.

For a moment, nothing happens. They stare at each other for so long that Adrien starts to get the niggling feeling that maybe, just maybe he's made a gross miscalculation.

"Y-You have to be joking," she bursts into anxious laughter. Jesus Christ, Marinette really needs to work on her lying skills. The girl has such an awful poker face that it is a miracle that no one knows who she is. But then again, it has taken him this long to figure it out so she must have been doing something right. "T-There's no way I'm Ladybug! That's crazy talk! I mean, I'm shy and not at all that good at gymnastics…? N-Nothing like Ladybug!"

He blinks. There is no way he is wrong, "Yes, you are."

"N-No, I'm not," she retorts defensively, arms crossing over her chest. Her face is growing as red as her alter ego's costume.

"You are."

"Not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh my God, we are getting nowhere!" Adrien throws his hands up into the air, laughter bordering on hysterical at the absurdity of the situation. He sighs, shoulders slumping forward before shaking himself off again. "Okay, let me try this again." He clears his throat and holds out his hand with the ring on it to her. "Hi, my name is Adrien Agreste and sometimes, I moonlight as a superhero in a catsuit while cracking hilarious cat puns."

He can physically see the cogs screeching to a halt in her head as recognition dawns.

"No way."

"Yes way," he sincerely hopes they're not going to go through this again. They'll be here all afternoon at this rate.

"This can't be happening!" she shrieks, covering her pinked cheeks with her hands, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. He bites his lips; it's a cute look on her. Adrien can't help but wonder what else he can do to make her blush like that.

"I'm sorry to say but it kind of is, Princess," he attempts a teasing and lighthearted tone but the waver in his voice betrays him. Adrien remembers all the reveal scenarios he had played out in his head and waits nervously for her reaction.

"Oh no," Marinette wags her finger accusingly at him. "You are not allowed to call me that right now. Not while I'm having the meltdown of the century. You cannot tell me that the guy I have a crush on in school is the same guy who flirts with me once he suits up in a leather costume."

"You're taking this remarkably well, actually," he compliments earnestly.

"Believe me, the panic is all internal right now," she assures him, "Once I get back home, it'll be tears and freaking out while I throw things and whine to my kwami, the works."

"If it helps, you can punch me in the face," Adrien proposes graciously.

She stares at him incredulously. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, it seems polite to offer since your first reaction was to throw something."

"Seriously, Chat Noir is…," she makes a face. "And you're..." She gestures wildly at him.

Adrien makes a face, "Okay, first: ouch. And second of all, we're the same person. Offense is seriously taken right now."

Her head is clutched between her hands but her eyes are sparkling with mirth so he counts that in his favor. At least she hasn't stormed off on him yet.

"Oh wow," she murmurs, finally wrapping her head around the idea, "So you're Chat Noir? My Chat Noir?"

"We've established that, yes," Adrien nods. She called him hers. His heart swells at the possessive language.

"My goofy partner who banters like it's going out of style?" Marinette confirms.

"Looks like it," Adrien spreads out his arms.

"The same partner that flirts with me when I wear a ladybug costume," Marinette says.

"Still friends?" he asks holding out his fist weakly.

She smiles hesitantly back and bumps her fist against his, "Still friends."

His shoulders slump forward in visible relief. His insides are hollowed out and Adrien doesn't realize he's practically coming apart at the seams.

"Would it be super awkward to ask for a hug right now?" he inquires hesitantly. He is completely drained, emotionally and physically. A slight breeze could knock him over at this point.

"Come here, you silly cat," she opens her arms and he falls into them gracelessly. "You can always have a hug. You don't ever have to ask."

She is a warm solid weight against him and he can't help but squeeze her tighter in his arms. Marinette, to her credit, returns his embrace and doesn't make a sound when he holds her longer than is sociably acceptable.

"They're not hilarious," Marinette abruptly says over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Your cat puns," she clarifies, "They're not funny. I just thought you should know."

Adrien smiles like she hasn't just told a bold-faced lie because his cat puns are on point, "Of course they aren't."

"They really aren't," she insists.

"Agree to disagree."

* * *

"We're good now, Plagg," Adrien says, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling in peaceful contemplation.

"Are you?" Plagg asks and there is a note of pity in his voice. Adrien chooses to ignore it. "Are you really? You still haven't told her that you're her soulmate."

"I don't need to," he tells him with a soft smile.

They remain friends. He is so inordinately pleased to finally get it out there. Adrien will never admit this to Marinette but he had been secretly afraid that once they revealed their civilian identities, she would be disappointed and find him lacking in some way.

If anything, their relationship grows stronger.

Marinette is less of a stuttering mess around him. Apparently knowing that he is the exasperatingly flirtatious Chat Noir has taken some on the shine out of her idolizing infatuation. She still blushes a bright alluring red whenever their eyes meet and sometimes she stares at him with this look of wonder, like she can't believe they're laughing and joking around like long lost friends. In a way, they are.

Crime fighting becomes indefinitely smoother. They can make excuses for each other, claim to have projects at each other's houses when they need an easy out with parents or friends. They begin to hang out at each other's houses to talk battle strategy and rehash fights in between completing calculus homework. If he thought being Chat Noir was liberating, having someone to share the secret with is a thousand times better.

Adrien utterly loves this spitfire of a girl with her sharp tongue and even sharper wits. He loves the way her summer sky eyes sparkle with delight whenever he manages to crack a not-lame joke. He especially loves the way her brow crinkles when she's musing over a particularly difficult problem during their study sessions together. Adrien can't believe he almost missed out on having known this amazing person. He already knows Ladybug but talking to Marinette is like falling in love all over again.

He's surprised to find that sometimes he becomes the spluttering mess. In a middle of a conversation, he'll suddenly remember that this is Ladybug, this is his soulmate, and his tongue will feel like lead in his mouth. She flashes him that bright patient smile and he can't help but adore her so completely that he is almost sick with it.

Both of their friends are suspicious with their seemingly abrupt personality switch but he hardly notices. He gets to see his Princess and his Lady every day and for this, he is thankful.

Adrien has to constantly remind himself that he is content to remain her very best friend whenever he feels his heart race. He reminds himself of her soul mark and how she is destined for someone else.

He is happy with just this.

This is fine.

* * *

The sun is shining and he absolutely does not want this moment to end. They're lying in the grass behind the school, soaking up the warmth like two indolent cats. Alya had cited that she needed to work on the Ladyblog and Nino had gone home for lunch with his family, leaving Marinette and Adrien to decide to spend their lunch period lounging in the perfect weather.

They have been doing this more often now, spending time with just the two of them. More often than not, Marinette brings them pastries (something he's not allowed to have at home) from her family's bakery and he is able to wheedle out lunch from the family chef at home. They make a little picnic out of it during warmer days and then lounge in the sun, enjoying each other's company in amicable silence.

"Marinette, do you believe in soul marks?"

"Of course," she answers readily if a bit thrown off by his line of questioning, "I have one, don't I? What's not to believe about them?"

She doesn't get it but then again, he didn't expect her to. He's not sure if his late in life soul mark is a special case but he's definitely sure that he's never heard of anyone who got their soul mark after they were born.

"No, I mean, what if fate chose the wrong person for us?" Adrien tries again, "What if the person our soul mark points us to is totally incompatible personality wise?"

"Impossible," Marinette cuts in, mouth setting into a sharp determined line. The fervor of her tone startles him and he glances upside down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think the universe would do that to us," Marinette continues just as passionately.

"How do you know that for sure though?" he presses, completely shaken by her faith. How wonderful it must be to be assured of the future.

"I just know," she says simply. He turns to her right then and really sees her.

She's watching him with such tender fondness that he does a double take. Something in his mind clicks into place.

No way. It can't be possible. No fucking way.

Adrien shoots up to his feet abruptly, staring at Marinette with something akin to astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asks worriedly, standing up and facing him.

"Can I see?" he gazes pointedly at her neck before green eyes flicker back up to her deeply confused face. "Please?" After a moment, realization dawns on her and she presses her hand on her soul mark protectively.

"Umm, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Marinette starts before she pauses and adds, "Also, I thought you didn't have a soul mark. Why do you want to see it?"

"I didn't before," Adrien stutters, tongue tripping over his words in his haste. Surely, he wouldn't be this lucky. "But now I do."

"Wait, what?" she shouts in absolute disbelief. Her eyes begin darting around his form, searching for his mark. Not that she'll find it. Ever since it turned black, he's taken extra pains to cover it well but that is not his focus right now.

"It kind of came with the mask. It was a recent development. Well, not really recent." He slaps a hand over his face to stop himself from spouting out more nonsense, and draws it down with an unsteady exhale of breath. "You know what, not important. Just please, show me?"

Marinette is eying him like he's grown a second head but reluctantly agrees, peeling off her jacket and setting it down on the grass next to her. She hooks the collar of her shirt with one finger and pulls it aside to show off her black mark.

 _Cool sketches, you're really talented! Do you want to become a fashion designer?_

He recognizes those words, remembers their very first interaction during his first few days of school. He remembers the red that had suffused her face, the surprised shock on her features. He had assumed it was because of his family name and his prolific modeling career but now he realizes that she must have immediately known.

"You knew," his face twists in horror as his chest tightens like a vice. Oh God, what has he done to this poor girl, his soulmate?

"Yeah, I knew," she agrees almost inaudibly, head dipped down, peering at him through long eyelashes. "It turned black the day I met you. But I also knew you didn't have a mark so I knew it was one-sided from the beginning."

He doesn't realize he's trembling until Marinette reaches out to touch his shoulder in concern. He collapses onto his knees and she follows him down. Tears well in his eyes as guilt wracks his body, forcing him to wrap his arms around himself in a futile attempt to stop him from shaking.

"Oh God, Marinette," Adrien gasps out, his voice hushed and aching. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. I didn't-I didn't-. You must hate me!"

"No!" Marinette, sweet selfless Marinette, automatically envelopes him tightly in her arms, "Stop… Don't be. It's not your fault."

The pain she must have felt, seeing him each and every day, knowing that her feelings would never be returned. How could he be so stupid? His heart breaks, shatters into a million pieces for her. It sends him into another round of gut-wrenching sobs, "I'm sorry. I-If I had known-I would've-I would've-… Oh God, I'm so so s-sorry."

He's babbling like a lost child at this point, absolutions falling from his lips in a rushed tumble to her feet.

"Adrien?" she asks worriedly but he cannot hear her, too lost in his own self-flagellation. "Calm down! Look to me, Adrien Agreste!" She delivers a sharp smack to his cheek that knocks him back into his senses and stops him cold. He stares at her with shocked green eyes as her own blue ones stare defiantly back like she's daring him. Gingerly, Adrien touches the stinging mark on his cheek. It hurt.

How did he not know that this storm of a girl was not Ladybug? Really it was a huge oversight on his part. She brings her hands up to his face and tilts his head up until they're staring at each other with laser like focus. Her eyes soften.

"Listen to me, Adrien," she begs, "Please, just listen to me, okay? You're my partner, even before we became Chat Noir and Ladybug. You're my best friend and the best fighter I know. There is no one I trust more than you. I'm here, I've got you."

Adrien's heart unclenches as he stares at her like she's hung the stars and the moon.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he sniffles rather unattractively, trying to wipe his messy face but he only manages to make it worse. Marinette doesn't seem to mind.

"You've found me, Adrien," she answers sweetly, "Show me yours?"

He brings the pad of his thumb to his tongue and then swipes away the concealer on his soul mark. At the sight of it, her blue eyes grow wide.

"Can I?" she asks, fingers hovering above his skin. Not trusting himself to speak coherently at this point, he merely nods.

The touch of her fingers is electric, sparking a sense of elation in his heart. It's good, and it hurts, and it makes him feel raw and exposed like a livewire.

"Oh," his soulmate breathes, eyes sparkling in pleasant wonder. "It's so beautiful."

Somehow he finds it in himself to burst into tears again. Oh God, he probably looks like a wreck right now but he can't bring it in himself to care anymore. This is everything he's ever wanted and never thought he could have but Marinette loves him back and he can hardly believe he's here.

"Come here, Adrien," Marinette orders quietly, pulling him to her until they're pressed together. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, cradles his head on her chest, and rocks them back and forth as he cries and cries and cries. "Shh, it's alright now. I'm right here. You found me, Adrien. You finally found me. Everything is going to be alright."

She murmurs encouragements into his hair while he soaks her shirt through with his ugly tears. He is utterly torn to pieces but has never felt more whole as he tightly grasps the back of her jacket and pulls her in impossibly closer.

"I found you," Adrien repeats whether to reassure himself or her, he doesn't really know at this point.

"Yes," she agrees, "You're so amazing."

"C-Can I kiss you?" he asks shyly. God, she looks so pretty. She's always been this pretty but under the warm sun and with acceptance in her eyes, she looks like she's glowing, his own personal sun.

"Of course," she answers and closes her eyes. He bends toward her, always toward her, and their lips meet in a sweet chaste kiss. His heart jumps to his throat and his face burns like a mini supernova at the feel of her soft lips against his. When they separate, Marinette's arms around him are the only things keeping him grounded to this earth. He feels like he can float away, his body is so light, and it must show on his face because Marinette laughs and pulls him closer.

"I love you, Marinette," and it's the heaviest and yet easiest statement he's ever said at the same time. He doesn't want to be anywhere else except this warm and small space.

"I love you too," she whispers back and he can hear the smile on her lips. She fixes him with a mock stern look though, "But just because I'm your soulmate doesn't mean your puns are funny."

It's such an unexpected thing to say that he chokes out a breathy laugh, "Agree to disagree."

And just like that, Adrien knows they're going to be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N:Might just write a few more little drabbles for this fic if feedback is good.**

 **Liked it? Loved it? Please give it a review.**


End file.
